


Whatever

by amclove



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, shao's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Shao's confused (and pissed) as hell.





	Whatever

_You a natural everything._

Fuck, man.

     As if Shao wanted to get caught up in that shit. As if. In all honesty, he’d been caught the second that kid started spewing rhymes in Malibu’s face with a stupid, fake ass Bolivian accent, like they’d planned that or some shit. Like they were just so in touch with each other already, after a whopping 10 minutes of looking one another dead in the eyes. Whatever. As if.

     It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t. He was just a wordsmith, a project Grandmaster Flash insisted Shao needed if he wanted to move forward with DJ training. If he wanted to become even better than the Flash himself. A tall order, one Shao was pretty sure would be impossible, but after his night with Zeke Shao was almost thinking that nothing is impossible.

     Which is fucking dumb and would only get his ass reamed. Zeke, who is head over heels for some random bitch from his neighborhood, who’s got the smoothest voice Shao’s ever heard with skin to match, who can talk good but looks better. Whatever. Shao just wished he could keep his stupid self from staring. Only day one and it felt like every nerve in his traitor ass body was shrieking for him to get off this mattress and get Zeke on it.

     Jesus fucking Christ. As if.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Get Down. You'd know if I did cuz Shaozeke would have happened and the show wouldn't be cancelled.


End file.
